Talk:Magical Mystery Cure (Princess Coronation)/@comment-93.42.236.7-20130228010358/@comment-15617-20130228040837
''Also Sheik, nice that you are trying, but if their destiny/talent is found when there cutie mark is found like it was implied in season one, wouldn't she have become a princess early on? Everything that happened was kind of like a bad Deus Ex Machina affect slapped onto the story. And it shouldn't really bother you that people bring up her abilities in practical magic, when that's been emphasized so much even in the shows canon. What does everyone brag about when it comes to Twilight? What is Spike always generally stroking her horn about? Her raw magical abilities. Not to mention her element of Harmony wasn't friendship, it was magic. If anything friendship came afterwards. I would have bought that if, you know, the shows canon didn't kind of step on that idea. '' Firstly, when it comes to her Magic, I'm aware that my words can seem like a stretch...I'm placing alot of emphasis on Friendship, but it feels sort of convoluted in a sense that she also happens to be a master at practical magic...but it's there - the same way Rarity is more known for being fabulous then being generous (really, when DO we ever really see her in the canon as objectively generous? She cut off her tail for Steven Magnus in the premier, she went out her way to make Gala dresses for everyone...but after that, that was basically it 0_o), what makes Twilight shine is her leadership skills, intelligence, and overall benevolence. It's not that I'm really bothered by the fact she is talented magic, or that other people point it out...just that, they are sort of missing what makes her special and what she's all about, if Magic is anything more then secondary. People get their cutie-marks when they realize their special talent/destiny...if Twilight's special talent really was friendship all along, and she just so happened to be (very) good at practical magic, then everything fits - it's important for me to emphasize, again, with this viewpoint, that her talent is Friendship, not that she is going to be a Princess...Celestia/Luna/Cadence's cutie-mark present nothing more then the sun/moon/crystal heart, not that they are going to be a leader. How far people go with their talents is hard to say, of course, and depends on who we are dealing with, but as before.....but again, with Cadence, long before she became the Crystal Princess, she was presumably happy living her life and loved her husband enough that Love itself was able to conquer all (i.e. an invading bug-army)....and now, rested in her crystal throne, she has undoubtedly become happier as she has presumably realized her 'ultimate destiny'. Twilight is the same: though she was not a Princess until just now, her talent for Friendship still manifested and she was able to be happy with the close friends she had in Canterlot (Celestia and Spike) and her books....which obviously, was not enough despite Twilight's love for books...so, for more reason then one, she was sent to Ponyville where, unsurprisingly, her life took a massive happier turn...and now she is about to become a Princess of Friendship where she will, like Cadence, realize herself absolutely.